


A Little Pick Me Up:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reports/Paperwork, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Working/Working Late, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono surprises Danny with his favorite treat, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*





	A Little Pick Me Up:

*Summary: Kono surprises Danny with his favorite treat, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was stopping on the way from a fun night out with his friends, She knew that her lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was working late, & she also knew that his blood sugar was low, so she stopped at their favorite ice cream spot, where they frequent, & got him his favorite treat, so he would feel better, He has a sweet tooth, & the former surfing pro knows how to exploited it.

 

Meanwhile, The Blond hated paperwork, & he knew that he was the best at it, But, He could complain about it, whenever & whatever he chooses, **"God, I wish we have a better organizing system, I am gonna talk to Steve about on Monday"** , he thought to himself, as he was getting through the first half of the reports. 

 

Kono came in, & watched her boyfriend work, "He is so sexy, I am such a lucky woman to land him", she thought to herself, as she watched him, The Loudmouth Detective looked up, & smiled, "What are you doing here, Doll ?", as he got up to greet her, & they shared a kiss. He had sitting on the couch, & she presented the bag to him. "I got you a treat, It's a little pick me up, You look like you could use it ?, It's not a bad time, Is it ?", she asked with a smirk.

 

"No, It's definitely, Especially for you, Thank you, Baby", he said, as he took a bite of his dessert, & he moaned in delight, "Thank you so much, I could use this definitely", & they shared another kiss. "The other reason I came, I thought if I could help you with the reports, The Faster we get home, the faster we get to have "fun". Danny loved the sound of it, They spent the rest of the time finishing up the reports.

 

The End.


End file.
